mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Paw Patrol vs Moshi Monsters: The Game of the whole wide world of them!!
Paw Patrol vs Moshi Monsters: The Game of the whole wide world of them, Often sometimes known as Paw Patrol vs Moshi Monsters, Is a game style of Moshling Rescue. There are 100 levels. Area 1: Clamshell Cove Level 1: Chop Chop (Home) Hello. Please don't edit. Level 2: Purdy (Dig) Level 3: Dinky (Run) Level 4: Bentley (Fly) Level 5: Bug (Swap) Level 6: Ratty (Snooze) Level 7: Raffy (Kick) Level 8: Fez Owl (Home) Level 9: Mr. Snoodle (Jump) Level 10: Gigi (Fly) Area 2: Loss Ness Level 11: Pricilla (Pump) Level 12: Angel (Walk) Level 13: Jessie (Flap) Level 14: I.G.G.Y (Eat) Level 15: Lurgee (Dig) Level 16: Buster Bumblechops (Dig) Level 17: Burnie (Mine) Level 18: ShiShi (Fly) Level 19: Dustbin Beaver (In Mexico, Canada, And the Untied Kingdom, It is called Justin Beaver.) (Jump) Level 20: Oddie (Swap) Area 3: Ellie's Forest Level 21: Ellie (Yell) Level 22: Tamra Tesla (Kick) Level 23: Sprinkles (Crash) Level 24: Holmes (Kick) Level 25: Topsy Turvy (Dig) Level 26: Furi (Home) Level 27: Boomer (Dig) Level 28: Doris (Drop) Level 29: Busling (Fall) Level 30: Blossom (Dig) Area 4: Outer Space Level 31: Dr. C Fingz (Home) Level 32: Tomba (Dig) Level 33: Jen (Drop) Level 34: Judder (Kick) Level 35: Tessa (Fly) Level 36: Loomy (Home) Level 37: Betty (Dig) Level 38: Benny Haha (Walk) Level 39: Unamed Lightblub Moshling (Jump) Level 40: Fabio (Snooze) Area 5: The Food Factory Level 41: Pops (Home) Level 42: Hansel (Dig) Level 43: Coolio (Kick) Level 44: Gilbert (Fly) Level 45: Yolka (Home) Level 46: Nimbus (Drop) Level 47: Wallop (Home) Level 48: Honey (Dig) Level 49: Pipa (Fly) Level 50: Linton (Kick) Area 6: The Volcano Level 51: Lubber (Dig) Level 52: Weeny (Kick) Level 53: Grinny (Home) Level 54: Twaddle (Slide) Level 55: White Fang (Bang) Level 56: Elder Furi (Drop) Level 57: Dr. Strangeglove (Home) Level 58: Cleo (Dig) Level 59: Rocky (Drop) Level 60: Mini Ben (Fly) Area 7: Oh La La Lane Level 61: Fishlips (Home) Level 62: Poppet (Dig) Level 63: Weegul (Fly) Level 64: Chirpy (Fly) Level 65: Bubbles (Home) Level 66: Nancy (Dig) Level 67: Marcel (Kick) Level 68: Peekaboo (Snooze) Level 69: Father Twismas (Dig) Level 70: Gracie (Swap) Area 8: Unknown Zone Level 71: Big Bad Bill (Home) Level 72: Hip Hop (Dig) Level 73: Roxy (Eat) Level 74: Coco Loco (Fly) Level 75: Suey (Kick) Level 76: Yoyo (Jump) Level 77: Sweet Tooth (Walk) Level 78: Uncle Scallops (Home) Level 79: Hoolio (Fly) Level 80: Cutie Pie (Drop) Area 9: Dodgy Deals Level 81: Mrs. Snoodle (Home) Level 82: Burtha Bubba (Dig) Level 83: Bodge (Kick) Level 84: Misty (Fly) Level 85: Lady Goo Goo (Eat) Level 86: Baby Rox (Home) Level 87: Limbo Hoodoo (Eat) Level 88: Waldo (Fly) Level 89: Hairy Rotter (Kick) Level 90: Katy Scary (Eat) Area 10: Adventure Bay (From Paw Patrol) Level 91: Chase (Home) Level 92: Skye (Dig) Level 93: Rubble (Eat) Level 94: Rocky (Kick) Level 95: Ryder (Swap) Level 96: Katie (Snooze) Level 97: Mayor Goodway (Fly) Level 98: Alex (Home) Level 99: Zuma (Dig) Level 100: Everest (Kick) App store story There once was a blue Moshling named Big Bad Bill! He was a puppy power lover, But Paw Patrol came to his jungle. He hates Paw Patrol! Help the monsters and Moshlings and pups and humans to once again save the Paw Patrol and take them back to Adventure Bay! Category:Moshi Games Category:Ideas